The Love Story
by MordecaiMortimer
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke take it to the next level, More than friends. Will naruto back down in love story part 2? Or will he take it in and date sasuke!


The Love Story

Made By: Ninetailskyuubimode

About: Sasuke X Naruto

One sunny Hot morning, Naruto woke from his deep sleep. He had ramen bowls Everywhere. He woke before the clock rang. He quickly stood from his bed and un-plugged the Clock before it went off. Naruto sighed deeply, As he walked to his closet door with Abunch of different clothes. From, T-Shirts, Cloaks, Jackets, Etc. He smiled as he took his t-shirt with his Uzumaki swirl on the back of it. And got black jeans along with a necklace that also, Had the uzumaki swirl. He took his headband and strapped it around his forehead. He soonly, Walked out his bedroom door, Then out his front door. He turned around and shut and locked the door. He walks to the stairs and started to walk down them, With his hands in his pockets.

Sasuke woke slowly as the clock rang. Almost as like if is sasuke is slower than usual. He took the clock and threw it at the wall, Shattering the clock to piecies. "Stupid clock" The raven haired boy said quietly as he rose from his bed standing. He went to the closet getting a t-shirt with a uchiha crest on the back along with white jeans and a bracelet with a Uchiha crest on it. He walked out of his room and walked for his front door. He walked out and turned around shutting and locking the door, He put the keys in his pocket then headed, For the stairs. He stopped at the top and sighed soonly going down the stairs with a Slight smirk.

Naruto smiled and was skipping around cause, As you could see he was bored. He stopped as he saw the raven haired boy walking down the steps. Step by step he walked looking down abit. Naruto gasped and jumped in a tree, watching the raven haired boy from Afar. Naruto had a slight blush, And, As you could see. Naruto had a Crush on the Uchiha male.

Sasuke slowly reached the bottom of the steps with a smile and looked up. He was looking around for the spiky haired boy. He shrugged and smiled abit and continued to walk towards the way he was going. It looked like he was going to the park.

Naruto was still watching the raven haired boy, As he slowly dropped from the tree. He grit his teeth abit as he got stuck and hung upside down from his leg! S

Sasuke slowly turned around and saw the spiky blond haired boy. He quickly ran over to him and chuckled abit. "And how did THIS Happen?" He said blushing lightly looking up and down at the males body figure.

Naruto growled. "N-None of your Buisness Teme!" He said as he studdered alittle and a small blush came across his face.

Sasuke chuckled more as he saw the young boys blush. "Haha! Your blushing!" He said as the raven haired boy also got a small blush. He noticed and quickly stopped talking and hid his face.

Naruto struggled to get out of the grip of the tree. "A little help over here would be nice." He said growling abit trying to sit up and pull his shoe off the rope.

Sasuke sighed and jumped up on the branch and slowly re-leased the young boys shoe from the branch letting him fall to the ground watching him fall.

Naruto slowly fell to the ground and slapped the ground with his back and growled re-leasing a small groan of pain. "Owww! Damn you teme!" He said slowly standing up and rubbed his back from the pain of the ground slapping his back.

Sasuke sighed jumping down and helping the spiky blond haired boy. "Sorry, Sorry." He said as he picked up Naruto married style and wobbled left and right. Back and forth. "O-Oh my- What have you been eating!" He said loudly and stopped his wobbling.

Naruto laughed. "RAMEN!" He said in a deep voice and smiled abit. "Duh!" Naruto smiled once more and kissed the raven haired boy's forehead.

Sasuke had a noticeably bright blush and looked up at the male. "W-Wha…" He said stopping his sentence and slowly walked to the raven haired boys house.

Naruto smiled seeing the young males blush and smiled even more watching him take the male to his house. "Nehehehe…" He said as he laughed like he did when he was a lot younger.

Sasuke smiled slowly arriving at the males house and opened the door, Slowly walking to his bed room and layed the spiky haired boy down on his bad and sasuke slowly crawled ontop of him.

Naruto slowly had a bright blush looking up at the raven haired male. "W-What are you going to do?" He said quietly and smiled up at him.

Sasuke slowly smirked. "Things…" He said as he slowly went to the males neck and started to slowly kiss it.

Naruto moaned and slowly cried of joy as he finally got his wish for sasuke to take advantage of him.

THE END.

Sorry for it being so short and all, I just am really tired right now. I will try my best on my next one!


End file.
